(1) Filed of the Invention
(2) Brief Description of the Related Art
Prior art surface mount LED packages, as shown in FIGS. 1, 2 and disclosed in Taiwan Patent Application No. 089109999 and co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/596,907, have only single-side bottom metal exposed for making contact to a motherboard. The metal contact plates 11, 12 are covered with a glue 15 on the top as shown in FIG. 2. The metal places 11, 12 have recesses 14 along the vertical edges as shown in FIG. 1, and also have recesses 17 along the horizontal bottom surfaces of the metal contact plates 11, 12 as shown in FIG. 2. These recesses are for receiving the sealing glue and for holding the structure together. Tho LED 10 is mounted on the first metal contact plate 11. The top electrode of the LED 10 is wire-bonded to the second metal contact plate 12 by a wire 13.
As shown in FIG. 2 which is the cross-section view taken along the line A—A of FIG. 1, the glue 15 fills up the recesses 17 at the bottom surface of the package and the recess 14 along the vertical sides of the package to solidify the structure. This structure only exposes the bottom surfaces of metal contact plates 11, 12 not occupied by the recesses for soldering purpose. This limited area for soldering reduces the reliability of the contact.